Girls Saurus
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Muteki | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = March 2002 | last = December 2002 | volumes = 3 | volume_list = }} Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Sunday GX | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August 2003 | last = December 2008 | volumes = 10 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Kei Kusunoki and published by Shogakukan. The individual volumes were collected and published in three ''tankōbon volumes between March 2002 to December 2002. Kusunoki followed up Girls Saurus with a sequel, called . The individual volumes of ''Girls Saurus DX were collected and published in ten tankōbon volumes between August 2003 to December 2008. The story revolves around 16-year-old Shingo Chiryu who had been beaten and hospitalized for a month by a morbidly obese girl whose naked confession he had rejected. As a result of the encounter, Shingo has developed a fear of all women, called gynophobia. While Shingo tries to hide his fear, the school nurse notices it and advices him to join the boxing club. However, Shingo soon finds out that all of its members are girls, the club's adviser is the school nurse, and one of the clubs members, the now slim Haruka Nishiharu, is the very girl who had put him in the hospital. Characters Boxing Club ; Shingo Chiryū : The 16-year-old male protagonist. A morbidly obese girl takes her clothes off and confesses her love to him. When he rejects her, the girl beats him up and he lands in the hospital for a month. He develops gynophobia, viewing all women as "dinosaurs." A running gag throughout the series is even though he is terrified of women many women fall in love with him, most of the time through a misunderstanding through his fear of women. ; Haruka Nishiharu : The formerly obese girl who crushed Shingo under her enormous weight. When Shingo gets back to school Nishiharu has lost a lot of weight and Shingo doesn't recognize her until he notices the double mole on her breast. ; Nozomi Kanayama : Another member of the boxing club who has a very underdeveloped body; having the appearance of an elementary school aged girl. She has loved Shingo and will do anything to get him. ; Akira Sakō : A tomboy and the heiress of a very traditional and wealthy family. She is a second-year student and the president of the school boxing club. Akira wishes she had been born a boy, and consequently often acts and dresses as one. ; Hijiri Fusō : The School's nurse and the leader of the boxing club. She often treats Chiryu as her dog. ; Hotaru Hoshigaoka : A busty transfer student whose clumsiness often results in property damage and injuries to bystanders. Others ; Subaru Chiryū : Shingo's little sister, who for a while dresses like a boy, but now looks and dress like a teenage girl despite being in elementary school. She has a strong brother complex, wishing more than anything to be her brother's wife. ; Arahata Tsuyoshi : A guy who loved Nishiharu back when she was fat, with a fetish for fat girls. Leader of the Boxing Club at his school. ; Tsubasa Kōnan : A cute boy who is often mistaken to be a girl. Has a crush on Nozomi. ; Shiogamaguchi Ichigo : A sickly skinny girl who is obsessed with Shingo, using any means necessary, even black magic, to get a hold of him. She has shown the reason she is so skinny is because she cannot hold food down. ; Shizuku : A mischievous little girl whom Shingo met when he was hospitalized for a second time. Shingo first thought she was terminally ill. ; Tomoe Hongo : A female detective who often accuses Shingo of a crime he did not commit. ; Tsurumai Shiori : A very pretty girl in Shingo's school with a bodyguard, considered the school's Madonna she is actually a sadist and falls for Shingo due to the pure and utter fear he displays when near her. ; Natsume : The nurse who looked after Shingo when he was hospitalized. References External links *Official site by Shogakukan * Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Harem anime and manga es:Girls Saurus it:Girls Saurus ja:ガールズザウルス pt:Girls Saurus zh:美女恐龍妹